


Changes and Reflections

by Avistella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You become friends with Prompto and the others but at some point drift away. After Insomnia’s fall, you reunite with them and are given another chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous commission

Making friends can be difficult, and keeping them can be even more so. You remember meeting Noctis and Prompto back in high school. Most of the students and faculty were excited to know that the Crown Prince would be learning there, but you didn’t really think much of it at the time. Sure, you were vaguely interested in what it might be like to be taught underneath the same roof as the Prince and see if being royalty was any different from any other civilian, but it wasn’t like you had high hopes like the surrounding students to be able to befriend him.

Friends were something that you valued deeply but had difficulty keeping. It was a sense of uncertainty and apprehension that pulled you back from connecting and keeping them, your negative thoughts about yourself causing you to drift away from the people close to you. Of course, you were saddened by it, but that was how you just were and how things have always been, so even if it was upsetting, you merely accepted it as is without much change.

In the end, it was easier to maintain a safe enough distance from others. That way, you wouldn’t get hurt. You wouldn’t get disappointed. You wouldn’t guilt nor blame yourself for the loss of your friends.

Back in high school, you had joined the photography class. There was something comforting in the idea of capturing a moment, something like tangible proof that these events happened. That these people existed. That even when everything was all said and done, those memories would linger and remain in the form of a photograph to remind you of everything.

You never really took pictures of people, however. You were far too shy for that, and you weren’t that close to people in the first place, almost always keeping to yourself, but that was okay. You were more than satisfied to take pictures of nature and buildings. In fact, you were almost always seen taking photos of the school gardens or classrooms.

The first time you met Noctis and Prompto was because you had accidentally left your camera in the classroom. You had a rough time falling asleep the night before, so your mind wasn’t exactly fully functioning during the day, and you had forgotten your camera atop your desk during your rush to head home and take a much needed nap.

It was the two friends, Noctis and Prompto, who found the camera. It turned out that Noctis had forgotten his homework in the classroom as well, so the two high schoolers went back to retrieve it. Upon entering the class, the abandoned camera lying on the surface of your desk stuck out like a sore thumb. Curious, Prompto approached the desk and picked up the device.

He never really admitted it out loud, but he had developed an interest in photography around that time during his growth. Without really thinking about how rude it could be looking through somebody’s photos without their permission, the blond turned on the device, his thumb pressing the buttons at a steady pace as he flicked through several scenic photos.

“Who sits here?” Prompto asked, tilting his head to the side, impressed with how beautiful the photos looked. He correctly assumed that the owner of the camera was the same owner of the desk.

Noctis scrunched his eyebrows together, deep in thought. Eventually, he shrugged his shoulders in casual defeat. “I don’t know their name.”

Prompto barked out a laugh of slight disbelief at his response, arching an eyebrow at his friend. “You don’t know your own classmates’ names?”

The Crown Prince pursed his lips, a hint of embarrassment rising to his cheeks as he tried to defend himself, “Well, I usually keep to myself, and the one who sits there is pretty quiet as well. I see them around a lot though, taking pictures of rooms and objects and stuff.”

The blond hummed in understanding but sounded slightly distracted, turning the camera off and coming to a decision. “We should probably keep this camera with us for now. It looks expensive, and somebody might steal it.”

Placing his hands on his hips, Noctis jokingly asked, “Wouldn’t _you_ be the one stealing it in this situations?”

The next day, you were walking to class with a heavy heart and your head bowed low. You had realized upon returning home that your camera was missing, and you felt horrible at having lost something so precious. There was the possibility that it was still in the classroom or perhaps in the lost and found, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up just in case someone decided to be greedy and take it for themselves.

You were so far deep in your self-pity that you weren’t aware of somebody calling out to you or their footsteps as they approached you. You were only finally brought back to reality when a finger tapped your shoulder from behind, and you turned around to face whomever it was. In front of you was a young man with freckled skin and a smile as bright as the colour of his hair. In his hands, he held a camera which you instantly recognized as yours due to the simple sun pin on the strap, and your eyes widened.

Following your gaze, the male held out the camera towards you and explained, “It was left in the classroom. I was afraid somebody might steal it, so I decided to keep it with me to return it personally. I, uh… I hope you don’t mind.”

You shook your head, relief washing over your features as you finally managed to find your voice once again, “N-Not at all. Thank you so much…”

Graciously accepting the camera, you offered your words of gratitude and were just about to turn on your heel when a new but all too familiar face joined you two. It was none other than Prince Noctis himself, and you were taken aback. …Ah, _now_ you remembered why the blond looked so familiar. He was Prince Noctis’ friend, and the two were almost always seen together. With his elbow, the Crown Prince nudged his friend, and the young man exclaimed as though suddenly remembering something important.

“Oh, right! My name’s Prompto, by the way,” he clumsily introduced himself, scratching the back of his head, and you gave your own name in return. Prompto then continued, “Um, actually, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour?”

Gently cradling the camera in your hand, you tilted your head to the side. “Sure…? It’s the least I could do since you returned my camera after all…”

“Can you teach me how to take good photos?” The young man requested with a burst of enthusiasm, surprising you for a moment.

“Um, wh-what…?”

It was a rather strange request, but when the blond explained his reasons, you really couldn’t bring yourself to refuse, especially since he looked so eager. After that, the friendship between you two just seemed to bloom naturally. Prompto was friendly by nature, and his outgoing personality made up for your more subdued one. The two of you surprisingly worked really well together.

The Crown Prince himself even ended up becoming your friend somehow, but that was mostly thanks to Prompto as well. Noctis joined in along with your photography lessons with Prompto, even if the young man wasn’t particularly interested in learning photography. You figured that Noctis didn’t really have anyone else to hang out with, and you understood that. To your surprise, the young prince had some things in common with you, making it easy to talk with and befriend him.

Soon enough, after deepening your bonds even more, both Prompto and Noctis introduced you to their two other friends, Ignis and Gladio. You had to admit, you were initially terrified of the two older males due to their maturity that came with their experience and roles in the royal family, but they were very kind to you. Over time, you softened up to them, and before you knew it, your lonely self became surrounded with four of the greatest friends you could have ever asked for.

But all good things must come to an end.

Years progressed, you along with Prompto and Noctis graduated from high school, and you all continued along with your journey in life. Eventually, the workloads and societal expectations started to pile up, leaving very little room for the five of you to spend as much time together. It was fine with Noctis and his retinue since they all got to see each other, but you were different.

You didn’t have any special connection with the royal family—a fact you were constantly reminded of by your jealous peers back in high school—so it wasn’t like you could have just waltzed into the Citadel and ask to hang out with your friends like the good old days. You understood that very well, so it didn’t really bother you too much at first. You were fine with that.

Or at least you thought so. Even though you knew that your thoughts were silly, you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking that maybe you just weren’t good enough to be friends with them. They were special, and you were nothing. Noctis was the next in line to be king. Ignis was the royal advisor, smart, and also exceptional at cooking. Gladio was the Shield, strong and great with people. And although he wasn’t part of working for royalty, Prompto was friendly and really balanced the group out. But what about you? What did _you_ have?

All you had going for you was your anxiety and crippling self-doubt that you never shared with the group. Whenever you finally found the opportunity to spend some time with your friends, the moment would always get cut off short whenever you got a sick feeling in your stomach, resulting in you leaving early. Although they were worried, the others didn’t think much of it since you always told them that you were alright and managed to find a good excuse.

But at some point, it just became too much, and you stopped meeting up with them overall. You either ignored their invitations to hang out or refused them by saying you were far too busy, a lie that always left an unpleasant feeling in the pit of your stomach. You didn’t think you deserved to be around them, so you pushed them away. But then you felt guilty about pushing them away, so you pushed them away even further.

It hurt you to do it, and you didn’t want to, but your body and words were already working before your mind could react. You hated yourself for it, and you knew you were being irrational, but there was no going back. After distancing yourself this much already, surely your friends have given up and moved on already. Even if you knew it was your fault for becoming distant from everyone else, it was still painful, and a part of you hoped that they would reach out to you. _But it never came_. And so, you gave in to your guilt and retreated into yourself, burying away that flicker of hope that you could go back to those times.

It was late in the evening, and you were feeling rather nostalgic. You opened up your laptop and decided to flick through your backed up copies of the photographs you had taken when you were still friends with Prompto and the others. Everybody looked so young, you wondered if their appearances have changed much since then. A sharp pang stabbed you in the heart at the thought. It wasn’t like they were dead—you could have easily gone to where they were and catch up with them, but did you really have a right to do that? Weren’t you the one to cut off your friendship with them? Why were you feeling sorry for yourself when all this happened because of you?

You jumped in surprise at the sound of your buzzing phone, cutting through the silence in your dark bedroom. Calming yourself, you picked up the device, expecting it to be something relating to work but was instead met with Prompto’s ID. He had sent you a text, explaining how he, along with Ignis and Gladio, were going to accompany Noctis to Altissia for his wedding. Even though he didn’t include it in his text, you could still tell that he wanted to see you before they went off. Your fingertips hesitated over the keys to your phone, but in the end, you left the message unanswered and turned off your phone. Little did you know how disheartened Prompto was when he was left waiting for your response, never getting one.

On the day Noctis and his retinue were due to leave for Altissia, you mustered up the courage to head to the Citadel. It seemed like the people working there remembered your face from when you would hang out with Noctis and the others, and they allowed you permission inside. You didn’t know it, but in truth, Noctis had asked them to grant you entry should you ever decide to come. After all, you were still his friend, and he knew of Prompto’s feelings towards you, so the Crown Prince had hoped that you would at least come see them off.

Now that you were approaching the steps to the entrance of the building itself, you started to grow doubtful and hesitant. You paced back and forth, debating with yourself as to whether or not you should go. As you were lingering near the columns deep in thought, you saw Prompto leaving the entrance with Ignis and Gladio in tow. Noctis followed behind them, and despite yourself, you found yourself smiling at being able to see them again.

It looked as though King Regis had something left to say to Noctis, so he stayed behind while the other three remained a few steps ahead. You figured that now would be the best opportunity to go up to them and wish them a safe journey, but even though you were so close, you were afraid. You weren’t sure if they would be glad to see you or if they would accept you coming up to them _now_ after all this time.

While you were stuck struggling with yourself, Prompto sensed somebody’s eyes on him, causing him to turn around and look for the source. His gaze met yours, and you felt your breath catch in your throat. Even from that distance, you saw Prompto grin when he caught sight of you, and your cheeks flushed. He moved to raise his hand, but before he could wave you to come over, you turned on your heel and ran away.

“Hm? Is something the matter, Prompto?” Ignis asked when he noted the young man’s strange behaviour.

Prompto’s shoulders sagged as he was left looking at the empty space where you once were. He shook his head. “No, it’s nothing…”

As you ran away from the Citadel to head back towards your home, you felt horrible. You finally had your chance to apologize and start things all over again, but like always, you panicked in the end and fled from fear. You _always_ ran away from your problems, and it gnawed at you. Keeping your tears at bay, you made a promise to yourself. When they come back… When they come back, you’ll change and finally talk to them and catch up on everything you’ve missed. You missed them, and you wanted to be friends with them again. Photographs and memories weren’t enough when you could still have the real deal which is why you promised. You resolved yourself.

…

But it would be too late by then. Your determination to finally improve yourself would be all for naught, for in just a few more hours, Insomnia would crumble and fall, leaving behind no home for your friends to return to.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting by yourself in a café nearby the Citadel, listening to the radio on the proceedings of the peace signing along with the other occupants of the small and peaceful building when _it_ happened. The treaty was just placed on the table, and both leaders of this long, godsforsaken war were supposed to sign that one simple yet important piece of paper when explosions rang out near the area.

The ground shook from the blasts, knocking people off of their feet even from this distance and causing confusion. For a moment, you’re disorientated and lost as to what on earth just happened, but then you hear people outside screaming and crying. You and almost everyone else run outside of the building to see what’s going on, and your eyes widen when you see smoke coming from the Citadel before you’re roughly pushed aside by people trying to flee from the scene.

Panic spreads throughout Insomnia quickly afterwards, and the danger of the situation finally registers itself into your mind. Exhaling the breath you weren’t even aware you were holding, you move to run away to safety. If the empire targeted the Citadel on the day the signing of the peace treaty was supposed to happen, you have no doubts that it’s their intention to turn Insomnia into a war zone and cause mayhem. _You need to get out of there._

The city is large, and even if the place you’re in is a fair distance from the Citadel, it’s still far too close to danger. You don’t think your home is any safe either, so you set your mind on heading towards the closest gate and leaving the city. Another resounding explosion sounds, and people are screaming and gasping as they point towards the Citadel. You turn around to see just what exactly they’re pointing at, and your blood runs cold at the sight of the Wall crumbling into pieces.

_This can’t be happening._

You manage to tear your eyes away and resume your goal in hand: escaping the City to safety. You barely manage to move past panicking civilians and try to block out all the noise. From the corner of your eye, you just manage to catch sight of one of the tall towers—or was it a building?—come crashing down after colliding with what looked to be a war ship.

As if following its cue, several war ships hover overhead, many of them focused towards the Citadel. The doors to the ships open, and Imperial forces come into view, armed and ready. They shoot without discrimination, and you force yourself to run faster and go beyond your limits. All around you, people are screaming and crying for their loved ones, and the scent of smoke debris fills your senses, causing you heavy discomfort. _At least it’s not blood._

You don’t know why, but in your quest to get to safety, all you can think about is Prompto and how relieved you are that he isn’t here to experience any of this. For a second, you’re glad that you pushed him away then, thinking that things might be different if you were still close friends, but then regret immediately takes its place.

There are still so many things left unsaid between you and him. So many things left to do. So many things you wanted to do. You can’t die here. Not here. Not now. Not until… Not until you make things right between you and your friends. Not until you confess your feelings towards your best friend.

The tears won’t stop falling from your face now, and with your hazy vision, you end up tripping on the sidewalk. You wince at the impact of your knees and palms scraping against the ground, and it takes you a moment to think about how you need to get up again. Heavy gunfire can be heard a fair distance away, only getting louder as it approaches your area. In your daze, you hear someone calling out your name with the intent to help you out.

* * *

It’s been a few hours now since you managed to escape Insomnia. Your gaze flickers over to the younger Amicitia sibling, Iris, as she talks with her brother on the phone. You can’t help but feel grateful towards her for having arrived at the time she did back in the city and having you join her and the others.

The adrenaline has already started to die down, and now you’re merely left feeling dull as you sit on a chair, lost in your thoughts. Everything you had in Insomnia was gone. All lost in no more than 24 hours. _You could have died_. _You_ _ **would**_ _have died_. _**Alone**_.

You inhale sharply at the realization and lurch forward in your seat, your hands gripping onto the armrests so tight that your knuckles turn white. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as you’re overcome with both nausea and relief that you get to live another day. Your ears pick up on the sound of a disconnecting beep from Iris’ phone, and you quickly try to regain yourself and make yourself look presentable, consciously being aware of your own breathing.

If Iris sees your distress, she chooses not to say anything as she merely offers a small smile and announces, “My brother said that he, Noctis, and the others will be coming here to group up.”

For some reason, that bit of news doesn’t really comfort you in the least. If anything, it makes you feel even more unpleasant, your nerves starting to reach a new peak at the thought of meeting up with Prompto and the others again. It’s been so long, you don’t know if you should feel happy or scared to be seeing them again.

You offer Iris a simple word of thanks, and the young woman is considerate enough to excuse herself to give you some time alone and collect your thoughts. She tells you that she’ll call you when the boys are either close to arriving or actually arrive before shutting the door behind her to tour the place.

The concept of time seems to have completely escaped you as you’re not sure how long you’ve been stuck in that room. You stood up on occasion to pace around the small area to relieve your legs, and you would sometimes drift in and out of consciousness. You ate when you got hungry, but you really didn’t even register performing these actions, your body simply moving on autopilot.

There’s a small knock on the door, and you quickly open it to be greeted by Iris whose cheery mood seems to be quite helpful in easing the atmosphere after everything that’s happened. She smiles at you, offering out a hand. “I just got off the phone with my brother. They’ve just arrived in Lestallum and making their way here. Should we greet them together?”

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you wordlessly nod your head and take the young woman up on her offer. Iris seems grateful, and she takes your hand both as reassurance and to prevent you from running away. She drags you behind her as she heads towards the lobby of the Leville, your footsteps slow and heavy like lead. It’s a struggle to lift your legs, and with each step, more dread continues to blossom and grow in your chest.

Before you know it, panic and fear has gripped you by the throat, making it difficult for you to breathe. You let go of Iris’ hand, prompting her to look back at you with curiosity. You shake your head, feeling dizzy and faint, and your balance falters. _You can’t. It’s too scary._ All of your thoughts are invading and overriding your reasoning and rationality, and you can’t think straight.

Feeling as though your body is malfunctioning, you kneel down onto the floor, Iris immediately by your side, trying to soothe you. You’re vaguely aware of a new group of footsteps rushing towards the both of you, and familiar voices call your name. Voices you’ve missed. Clenching your eyes shut, you slowly start to count in an even rhythm as you consciously breathe in and breathe out. When you finally regain yourself, you look up at the worried gazes of your friends who you’ve missed so much.

“…I’m fine,” you manage to breathe out, and like that, you’ve finally been reunited with the people you’ve always wanted to be with but inadvertently pushed away after all this time.

* * *

After that embarrassing display of yourself, you can’t bear to be seen by the others, and you need some time to yourself. Without telling anyone else that you’re heading out, you leave the hotel to take a quick stroll around to clear your thoughts. After a few minutes, however, you realize that won’t be possible at all with Prompto tagging relatively close behind you. He must have tried to follow you without getting caught, but you could have easily spotted and recognized that bright hair of his from the corner of your eyes anywhere.

Huffing to yourself, you increase the pace of your steps and expertly swerve through crowds of people to hopefully throw the young man off your tail; however, the photographer is insistently stubborn. You can hear his quick and mumbled apologies from behind you as he bumps into other people while in pursuit of you, and you can’t help but start to feel annoyed at both him and yourself for the way the two of you are acting.

As a last resort, you break out into a run, hoping that would be enough to finally put some distance between you and the blond. It’s a success at first, but you aren’t careful and paying attention to where you’re going, so you end up tripping on a crack in the pavement and go crashing down with a painful thud, scraping your palms and knees in the process. You sit there for a moment, wallowing in your self-pity and shame when Prompto finally catches up to you, running to your side.

“Are you alright?” He asks straight away, kneeling down to your level.

You turn your head to the side and avoid his gaze, biting down on your lower lip. “…I’m fine,” you force out, your voice strained as you try to keep it even and firm despite the fact that all you want to do right now is cry.

There’s a stretch of silence between you two, and from the corner of your eyes, you see Prompto shifting to position himself in front of you. He offers you his back, his arms pulled back and gesturing for you to get on. “I’ll give you a ride back to the Leville,” he offers.

You stare at his back for a moment, internally debating with yourself. _Is it really okay? Is it okay to accept his kindness when all you’ve done was push him away?_ There’s a quiet voice in the corners of your heart that answers for you, and you slowly reach out to the blond. Your fingers hesitantly brush along his shoulders before gingerly wrapping your arms around him, pressing your body against his back.

Once you’re comfortable and in position, Prompto hooks his arms underneath the back of your knees and stands up to full height, not even bothered by your weight. His strides back to the hotel are slow, and you’re not sure if it’s because you’re heavy to him or if it’s because he wants to prolong the moment, waiting for something.

An awkward silence fills the air between you two, and you can hear your heart thudding against your chest. It’s been so long since you were this close to the young man, and it makes you feel at peace but also with a hint of regret and guilt. Unable to take it much further, you unknowingly tighten your grip around Prompto as you quietly whisper in his ear.

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

Prompto pauses mid-step, tensing for a brief second before resuming his pace. An excruciatingly long second passes before he finally asks, “What for?”

“For…being a horrible friend and pushing you away,” you answer slowly and carefully, your voice cracking more and more with each passing word.

“Why…did you push us away?” Prompto gently urges you to answer. It’s the question that’s been nagging at the back of his mind for a long time now, and this was the perfect opportunity to finally get an answer.

The blond is patient as he waits for your response, listening to your deep breaths and feels them against the back of his neck while you mentally prepare yourself. You bite at your lower lip and find the resolve to answer, “Because I was scared, and I didn’t think I was worth being around you guys. You’re all so…so _wonderful_ and _great_ , and I… I’m _nothing_. I didn’t…” You trail off for a moment, and it breaks Prompto’s heart when he hears you sniffle behind him, your next words coming out incredibly vulnerable. “ _I didn’t deserve to be friends with all of you_.”

“That’s not true!” The photographer suddenly exclaims, causing you to hold your tongue. “You’re amazing yourself too, you know! Everybody likes having you around; you make all of us feel like… Like we _belong_. You’ve always been encouraging and kind, gently pushing us along and making us feel good about ourselves. You have _no_ idea just how big of an impact you’ve had on me—on _all of us_. It just didn’t feel the same without you by our side.”

You weren’t expecting such an honest response—words you’ve always wanted to hear but never imagined to be true—and you’re stunned silent, your breath catching in your throat. Your eyes sting with the threat of tears as relief washes over you from all those times you were left worrying about yourself and your lost friendships.

Seeing as you aren’t replying, Prompto continues and confesses, “You know, I feel the same way as you sometimes. That feeling of uselessness compared to the others who seem so out of this world, but… you see, Noct and the others still accept me for who I am, and I’m sure they accept you too. I know I do. So… If you ever start to doubt yourself again, come tell me instead of pushing me away, okay? And I’ll remind you just how important you are and how much I— _we_ —need you.”

Overcome with emotions, you offer a strained hum of agreement, unable to get your clamped throat to work as silent tears of pent up and unfounded fears and anxieties trail down your cheeks, replacing those feelings with peace with yourself instead. Prompto remains quiet and allows you to cry, holding you close the entire time just as the Leville comes into sight.

When you and the young man enter the rented room, Ignis is the first to take notice of your state with your red and puffy eyes. He stands up from his seat and heads towards you as Prompto carefully sets you down onto the foot of the bed, both Gladio and Noctis following soon afterwards. Ignis notes the scratches on your palms and knees, and concern quickly crosses its way to his features.

“My dear, what happened?” The royal advisor asks as he kneels down to your level, his eyes inspecting your injuries.

Still not trusting yourself to speak, Prompto jumps in to your rescue and answers for you, “She, uh…tripped when I found her.” He inwardly cringes at how lame he sounded, but nobody comments on it.

“Wait right here,” Ignis tells you. “I’ll go get something to clean your wounds. Although not severe, you don’t want to risk getting any infections.”

Proving your earlier concerns wrong, the four men and you somehow easily fall back into the same usual banter as in the past. There isn’t a single shred of awkwardness, and it almost seems like there hasn’t even been a gap between you and the others in the first place. Everything just falls into place perfectly with the same old teasing remarks and your laughter, and _everything feels right again_.

“It’s a good thing it was Prompto here that found you,” Gladio comments as he gestures towards the younger male with a nod of his head. “If it was any one of us instead, lover boy here would have been whining about it to us nonstop.”

“L-’ _Lover boy_ ’?” You repeat, perking up at the term and latching onto it.

Prompto immediately flushes red and practically hisses at the Shield. “ _Gladio_!”

“Whoops,” Gladio answers with a smug grin and casual shrug of his shoulders, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

The words ring in your mind over and over again, and the realization dawns on you. _He reciprocated your feelings. Prompto Argentum, your best friend that you hopelessly fell in love with so long ago, reciprocated your feelings._ You can’t bring yourself to speak, and without your notice, fresh tears of joy start to fall from your eyes, and everybody falls dead silent at the sight of your crying face.

“H-Hey! Good job, Gladio!” Prompto says accusingly as he points a finger towards the Shield. “You made her cry!”

“Gladio, Ignis,” the Crown Prince speaks up as he reassuringly pats his best friend’s shoulder. “You two come with me. There’s this place I want to check out.”

Immediately getting the hint, the older men nod their heads and follow Noctis out of the room, shutting the door behind them and leaving both you and Prompto all alone. Neither of you utter a single word, and Prompto takes a seat beside you on the foot of the bed. He bounces one of his feet while he awkwardly fiddles around with his fingers as he stares hard at the floor.

“I, er… I guess I should be honest,” Prompto starts, finding the determination within himself to lift his head and look at you. “I like you. A lot. And more than just a friend. B-But listen, if you don’t feel the same way about me, that’s perfectly fine too! I won’t stop being your friend, so—”

“Prompto, wait,” you interrupt the young man, and he immediately shuts up. You can see that he’s anxious to hear what you have to say, and you put those worries of his to rest when you offer him a bright smile and speak from the bottom of your heart. “I feel the same way.”

“W-Wait, what?! Really?!” He asks, excitement and joy quickly taking over his tone.

His enthusiasm is exactly as how you remembered it, and it draws out a delighted giggle from your lips. “Yes, really…”

With his mind drawing a blank, Prompto continues to sit there with a dazed but large grin on his face. Slowly, he leans forward and rests his forehead against yours, laughing at himself that it took the both of you this long to get to this point, but now that it’s like this, there’s no way he’s ever letting you go ever again. He vows to himself to love and cherish you more than he ever did before so that it can drown out your own self-doubt that he wishes to overcome with you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
